


Flyer

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked past it for weeks, shaking his head and ignoring the tags at the bottom, the phone number of the Yellowknife office of Children's Services neatly printed on each slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **sisterofdream** for her beta help, especially with the structure of the whole thing.

Ray spotted the flyer at the community center his third March in Inuvik. He walked past it for weeks, shaking his head and ignoring the tags at the bottom, the phone number of the Yellowknife office of Children's Services neatly printed on each slip.

He'd asked Stella about adopting one night, and she shook her head and said something about living with one immature, damaged child and not having time for anyone else's issues. Ray hadn't brought it up again, even though that wasn't fair because his problems didn't count, didn't mean they shouldn't try. It wasn't worth arguing with Stella because she got paid for it. He was pretty sure that in fifteen years he didn't win once.

But kids he grew up with who were in the system had needed somebody, and he thought he'd maybe be good at that. Maybe.

They got a dog instead.

Fraser never mentioned kids either, and Ray hadn't talked about them after they moved north. It was hard enough living in the middle of nowhere, wondering if Fraser would come home each month, trying to fit in with people who didn't know him and didn't want to.

Besides, Ray had met Fraser's dad's ghost, and he was pretty sure there were some issues there that he didn't want to know about.

Still, those little slips of paper kept catching his eye as he worked with the latchkey kids, teaching them a few moves and checking to make sure they didn't come in late or smelling like cigarette smoke.

The flyer didn't hang there with torn edges and the comfort that someone else cared. All those numbers, and Ray had a cabin with a spare room full of camping equipment and maybe Fraser wasn't Stella. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask, just once.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flyer (the After-School Special Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87034) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben)




End file.
